LS in Wonderland Better Then is Sounds I HOPE!
by Reindropskeepfallingonmyhead
Summary: Lucy is the typical teenager until she moves in with her Aunt. Her new high school is NOT normal and before she knows it she's leading the geeks to victory, at war with the popular girls, and possibly falling in love with the one boy she can never have


Hi All, I got this idea while watching the Movie, It's kinda Avalon High Ish

(I know that so please don't accuse me of stealing) It's just a preview if I don't get a lot of interest I'll probably give it up so any feedback is appreciated.

ENJOY

Lucy Smyth woke from her dream with a start as the sounds of the local radio DJ came thundering through her alarm clock…

"Goooooddddd Moooorrinning Boys and Girls, Ladies and Gents this is Mad Man Harry with your morning coffee report. It's a beautiful day and for most of you kids out there it's your last day of summer freedom before returning to school."

Lucy groaned and pulled her blanket over her head, her Aunt Laura insisted on her setting her alarm for "school hours" So instead of one last day of sleeping in like every other 15 year old on the planet Lucy was now wide awake. She groaned again and slowly pushed herself up out of the bed. She could hear her Aunt banging pots and pans in the kitchen and she kicked off her covers knowing what was coming…. She counted silently One, Two, Three

"Lucy" there was a pause, "If you don't get up I'm sending your cousins in after you"

Lucy ran a hand through her dirty blond hair, now with new light purple streaks, "I'm up!" she called back.

Lucy Smyth recently moved in with her Aunt and two cousins, her parents were scientists whose work took them to exotic places all over the world but instead of home schooling Lucy as they had done in the past two months earlier they decided to ship her to her Aunt's so she could have "A normal high school experience".

Lucy mumbled and turned to slip her feet from the bed to the floor; she stretched and straightened her bright red t-shirt and red and black pajama bottoms. As she padded past her mirror she turned her light blue eyes to her reflect "Ah," she thought to herself "looks like a shower day".

* * *

About fifteen minutes later she slipped out the guest room turned her room with her well worn, light green robe and matching towel hoping to make it to the bathroom without a run in with her cousins. No such luck.

Before she could take two steps twin blurs tackled her in the hallway. Her housecoat and towel flung out of her hands as she hit the ground.

A light brown head of hair was staring down at her, her ten-year-old cousin Thomas

"Hi Lucy" he shouted, light green eyes wide with excitement, "It's the last day of summer!"

Lucy smirked at him and nodded, "Tommy"

The blur at her feet spoke, "Lucy, come on we have to do something fun today!"

Lucy groaned, "Tasha, Can I at least shower"

Tommy's sister let go of Lucy's feet, her light green eyes narrowed, "I guess, as long as you hurry" Tasha stood and straightened her light brown braid.

Lucy rolled her eyes and pushed Tommy off of her, "I'll hurry" She gathered her things and padded to the bathroom. Secretly she was hoping to go to the mall, maybe meet some of the kids she'd have class with tomorrow but she'd die before she'd take her cousins with her… So on to plan B.

* * *

A couple hours later Lucy was driving her Aunt's bright purple 1980 truck along with her cousins to the local water park, it was nothing fancy but her cousins decided it would be a fitting end of summer location.

Tasha sang along to a Jonas brother song on the radio and Lucy reached to turn the knob, Tasha shouted, "NO!" Lucy sighed and returned her hand to the wheel.

* * *

Lucy found a parking spot, paid for the twins and slowly followed them to change rooms, lugging a large light grey tote bag full of their towels, food, sun block, and whatever else they needed with her. As she reached the junction between the Men's' and Ladies' change rooms a group of teenagers shuffled past her knocking her bag and its contents to the ground.

Lucy sighed, grumbled and bent to down to begin collecting the strewn contents of her bag from the cement, it took a full minute for her to realize someone was handing her things as she shoved them back into her bag. She looked up.

"Hi" a boy about Lucy's age, maybe a few years older smiled as he squatted next to her smirking at the fact that she hadn't realized he was helping her until now. He was cute, dark wavy brown hair, deep green eyes, obviously a jock, and tan from a summer outside, although Lucy usually went from tattoos and piercings she felt her heart jump. The boy spoke again "Sorry about that my friends are kinda rowdy" he shook Tasha's towel in front of her

She took the towel and stuffed it in her bag, "Ya lots of gentlemen around here"

The boy laughed, "That's us"

He spoke again and Lucy couldn't help staring into his dark green eyes as he asked "New in town?"

Lucy shrugged, "How'd you know"

The boy shrugged in return making Lucy smile, "Small town only 1 high school, and not many new faces around here"

Lucy nodded, "Oh from what I've seen this place is pretty 'Hip'" She made finger quotes."

The boy smirked again, "Well we can't all have purple hair"

Lucy laughed at that

And the boy grinned "I'm Noah"

Lucy held back a laugh as he held out his hand to shake, she thought to herself, "Nice to meet you Grandpa" but she grasped his hand with her own cursing herself for not re-doing her dark blue polish that morning.

"Lucy" she muttered.

Noah tried not smirk not wanting to draw attention to the fact that Lucy forgot to let go of his hand

Before he could speak to her more a short, perky looking brunette emerged from the change rooms dressed in a bikini so tiny it would look small on Tasha.

"Noah" she squealed, "Come on you promised to ride the tube slide with me" The girl took in the scene and crossed her arms as she glanced at Lucy's hand still grasping Noah's…. "I'm not going to wait forever"

Lucy, realization dawning on her that she was still gripping Noah released him immediately; she felt a blush creeping up on her lightly freckled cheeks and she knew what the brunette's look meant, "HANDS OFF! He's mine"

But Lucy still couldn't deny the spark from the heat Noah's hand left on hers.

Noah shrugged at her and grinned again a teasing glint in his eyes; she knew if they knew each other better he would have teased her about holding his hand.

But he simply said "I'll see you at school Lucy"

Lucy smiled with what she hoped was warmth, "See ya around Noah"

Noah turned and disappeared behind a stone wall, and Lucy shuffled towards the Ladies' change room ignoring Tasha's bellows

She thought, "Maybe School won't be so bad after all"…

* * *

Ok so this is just a possible story idea not a guarantee it will continue, if you're interested it will develop more Alice in Wonderland Characteristics as it goes on… Reviews appreciated!


End file.
